Express $0.06$ as a fraction.
Explanation: Let's look at $0.06$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $0$ $C6$ We have a $0$ in the tenths place. We can write zero tenths as $\dfrac{0}{10}$. We have a $C6$ in the hundredths place. We can write six hundredths as $\dfrac{C6}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{C6}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& {0} + \dfrac{C6}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{C6}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 6/100 be simplified?]